What is this
by LJJTwin
Summary: Chanyeol bisa membacanya, dia hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya, dia masih ingin bersama dengan Kris paling tidak 10 sampai 20 tahun kedepan. inspired by Have a nice trip by Novemberists on Youtube (Chanyeol POV) Krisyeol.


What is this?

Disclaimer: I just own the story

_Saya ga tau inti dari fic ini, cuma pengen nulis aja, ga ada awalnya ga ada endingnya juga.. ga ada klimaxnya, pokoknya What is this banget. _

_ada yang tau Channel Novemberists di youtube?_

salahkan fanvidnya yang judulnya have a nice trip yah, otak saya agak error gara-gara itu.

.

.

Ga usah di baca

_._

_._

_Kalo nekad perhatiin bulan sama tahun di setiap paragraph_

_._

_._

_July 2017_

Hujan.

Dulu Wu Yifan bilang, dia akan kembali ketika hujan di musim semi berikutnya sudah turun. Pada kenyataannya, ketika musim semi ketiga berakhir dia tetap tidak datang.

Mungkin ini memang salahku, seharusnya aku mengantarkan kepergiannya. Seharusnya dulu aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku padanya, seharusnya aku memintanya untuk berhati-hati dan pulang dengan selamat.

Hujan lagi dan Wu Yifan tetap tidak tau bahwa aku adalah tempat untuknya pulang.

.

.

.

_April 2014_

Aku tau ada yang berbeda. Dan kami semua bisa merasakannya.

Junmyoon hyung dan Jongin memang sudah beberakali membahas ini, bahkan sejak tahun lalu. Tapi akhir-akhir lebih banyak orang yang membahasnya. Bahkan Yixing hyung.

Meskipun begitu aku masih tetap tidak ingin mengindahkannya, mungkin dia hanya lelah.

"Kita semua lelah, bukan hanya kau! Bagaimana mungkin kau bersikap seegois ini padahal kau leader disini" Junmyoon hyung berteriak lagi,

Akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak pertengkaran di dorm.

Jongin yang dari awal memang suka mengomel lebih sering berdebat dengan Sehun tentang tarian mereka yang tidak sesuai dan bahkan kadang melibatkan Yixing hyung di dalamnya. Tentu saja Jongin yang menang, karena bocah itu tidak pernah mau mengalah. Apalagi pada si _magnae_.

Junmyoon hyung yang paling parah, ia yang dulu sering diam dan mengalah pada adik-adiknya sekarang lebih sering berteriak, terlebih pada Wufan hyung.

Aku tidak terlalu terlalu tertarik pada pertengkaran mereka walaupun kadang aku ikut menyambar. Terlebih karena Wufan hyung memang terlalu sering mengeluh akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti, orang tuamu ada di kota yang sama denganmu dan mereka bisa saja setiap saat mengujungimu disini, kau masih bisa bersikap manja bahkan jika kau adalah leader di group ini, kau tidak mengalami apa yang aku alami"

Yixing hyung berdiri, ia memandang Wufan hyung selama beberapa detik kemudian berlalu tanpa kalimat apapun. Itu seperti ancaman tak terucap. Dan sepertinya leader M ini mengerti ancaman tersebut.

Setelah itu semua orang di ruang utama pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Meninggalkan Wufan hyung dan aku.

"Kenapa tidak pergi? Ingin marah juga?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, aku tidak perduli apa yang hyung inginkan aku akan mencoba mengabulkannya, dan jika kenyataannya hyung ingin meninggalkanku, aku akan melepaskan hyung"

Dia mendongak, menatap langsung pada mataku.

Dan Wufan hyung bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat ada genangan air mata yang siap keluar disana. Walaupun begitu ia masih tetap diam, tidak mencoba mempertahanku.

.

.

.

.

_Agustus 2014_

Ponselku berdering lagi, panggilan dari nomor yang sama. Tidak terjawab lagi.

Aku memang berkata akan melepaskannya, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa memaafkannya karena melepaskan aku tanpa perjuangan. Ada hal yang harus di bayar dari tindakan bodoh yang telah dia lakukan.

'aku mohon terima panggilanku, aku ingin bicara'

Pesan yang sama lagi. Dan aku tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Hyung makan malam"

Sehun menengok kedalam kamar, wajah lelahnya terliat lebih segar dengan rambut basahnya. Dari semua member Sehun lah yang terlihat semakin dewasa karena kejadian ini. Ia yang akan berteriak membangkitkan semangat kami dan menertawakan suasana hening dorm.

"Seunghwan hyung membawa daging" dia berbisik, terkikik kecil seraya membuat wajah lucu andalannya. "Aku akan melupakan tentang berat badan malam ini"

"Aku yang akan mengingatkanmu magnae, makan sesuai porsimu"

Kyungsoo memberikan semangkuk nasi pada Sehun yang selanjutnya mengoper kepadaku, dari ujung mataku bisa ku lihat bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya protes, walaupun tetap mengikuti perintah Kyungsoo untuk makan sesuai porsi.

Pada akhirnya bocah yang mengaku sebagai penari terbaik di Exo ini tetap mendapatkan jatah daging lebih, karena Yixing hyung tidak tega melihat wajah kecewanya. Dan sudah pasti Junmyoon hyung juga memberikan potongan besar dagingnya pada Sehun.

Tentu saja itu memancing protes magnae lain, dan Yixing hyung hampir saja memberikan potongan terakir dagingnya kalau saja Seunghwan hyung tidak datang dan menarik kursi Tao menjauh dari hyung baik hati tersebut.

"Jangan memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain, sebelumnya kau bisa merayu Kris ta—…"

Canggung.

Menyebut nama member yang sudah keluar itu adalah sebuah kesalahan ketika kami masih sering mendengar isakan diam-diam Sehun ketika malam hari, dan wajah kecewa Yixing hyung setelah mengecek ponselnya.

"Aku selesai" Baekhyun berdiri. Masih ada sisa makan di mangkuknya dan ia membuangnya begitu saja, Jongdae mengikutinya di belakang dan Minseok hyung juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Predikat Happy virus tidak berguna di dorm.

Aku menelan semua makanan di dalam mangkuk tanpa merasakannya.

"Semuanya sudah selesai?"

"Tidak ada lagi porsi lebih magnae, habiskan makananmu"

.

.

.

.

_Oktober 2013_

"Panggilan dari siapa hyung?"

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya pamanku"

"Lalu kenapa harus berbisik-bisik jika memang dari paman hyung, aku tidak akan mengerti jika hyung mengatakan betapa tampannya aku"

Tidak seperti biasanya, Yifan hyung tidak tertawa dan mengejek betapa percaya dirinya aku, dia hanya tersenyum lembut dan menautkan jemari kami. Selama beberapa saat ia memandangku tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin menyimpan memori sebanyak-banyaknya tentangmu"

Aku terbahak, hubungan kami bukan jenis yang melemparkan rayuan serta kalimat manis, dan mendengar kalimat seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya membuatku merasa geli.

Tapi anehnya, orang di hadapanku ini masih saja mempertahankan wajah seriusnya, matanya tak melepaskan pergerakkan wajahku sedetikpun.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" aku merengek sambil mengulurkan tanganku menutupi matanya yang tak juga berkedip. Dan dengan tenangnya pria dengan marga Wu ini menyingkirkan tanganku kemudian membawanya mendekat pada wajahnya. Mengecupnya beberapa kali seraya tersenyum menggoda.

Tentu saja rona merah tak di undang itu seketika muncul, seperti seorang gadis remaja yang baru mengalami cinta pertama yang manis.

Aku menikmati perubahan sikap ini.

Namun entah kenapa perasaanku justru tidak aman. Ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Yifan hyung dariku.

"Hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Apa… hyung menyukai orang lain? seorang gadis?"

Dia menggeleng, meremas tanganku yang ada di genggamannya kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Kau satu-satunya" ucapnya, dengan lembut ia menarik wajahku mendekat dan menyatukan bibir kami, hanya mengecupnya tidak lebih.

Dan aku tidak bisa tersenyum padanya setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mei 2014_

Aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tau niat Yifan hyung meninggalkan Exo. Aku adalah satu-satunya member yang menerima pamitnya, dan aku juga menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh yang menangisi karena ia minta ijin akan mengunjungi ibunya di Guangzhou.

Junmyoon hyung menasehatiku karena berpikir aku bersikap terlalu kekanakan dengan menahan Yifan hyung, Jongin dan Tao mencibir.

Dan aku masih tetap menangis karena dia meninggalkan aku.

Aku tidak melambaikan tanganku ketika mobilnya menjauh, yang ku lihat hanya Luhan hyung yang kelewat bahagia hanya karena sahabatnya bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan sang ibu.

"Kyungsoo ya"

Kyungsoo yang sedang memonitor latihan kami sore tadi mendongak, ia menghentikan rekaman pada komputernya dan menatapku tanpa menjawab. Dengan itu cukup bagiku untuk beringsut duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau akan marah padaku jika aku jujur?"

"Tentang apa? Kau makan lagi?"

"Yifan hyung" aku berhenti, Kyungsoo tidak menjawab kalimatku dan hanya melirikku dengan wajah seriusnya. Aku mengerti dia memintaku untuk melanjutkan ceritaku "Dia tidak akan kembali" lanjutku.

Aku menangis lagi, tidak melanjutkan cerita yang sudah ku mulai, dan sepertinya informasi yang sahabatku ini dapat sudah lebih dari cukup karena ia langsung menepuk punggungku menenangkan.

Junmyoon hyung berkali-kali mengatur nafasnya, ia marah itu sudah pasti. Terlebih melihat wajah kecewa member lain dan mata sembab Sehun.

"Aku saja yang keluar, tak masalah kan?"

Seharusnya ia menjadi Suho sang actor, senyum Junmyoon hyung terlihat lebih meyakinkan dari kami semua. Sudah pasti leader hyung adalah yang paling kecewa disini, leader kami ada dua, itulah kenapa kita bisa berdiri tegak dengan kedua kaki sebagai penyangga.

Kini Junmyoon hyung berdiri sendiri sebagai leader. Ia seperti pincang. Dan masih memaksa untuk berlari dengan kencang.

Trophy ada di tangan dan kami bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum karena itu, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin yang masih terisak. Baekhyun tak terlihat akan menangis, ia diam dan memandang keluar jendela selama perjalanan pulang ke dorm.

Junmyoon hyung terlihat lebih tidak bersahabat, ia marah. Mengusap lengan Sehun yang tertidur di pundaknya karena kelelahan setelah menangis seharian. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mempertahankan gelar happy virus ataupun vitamin.

Suasana pulang ke dorm hari ini adalah yang paling buruk setelah 2 tahun kami debut.

.

.

.

.

.

_Februari 2015_

'Masih tidak mau menerima panggilanku?'

'Kau sudah melihat dramaku? Ada adegan ciuman disana, kau tidak ingin marah?'

'Aku merindukanmu'

'Kapan kau akan comeback? aku menunggu'

'Chanyeol ah'

Tidak ada satupun pesannya yang ku hapus sejak tahun lalu, hingga detik ini, masih ada hujan pesan dari Negara seberang dan aku sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Tidak berniat mengganti nomor ponsel dan tidak ingin menerima panggilannya. Mungkin aku masochist.

Tentu saja aku melihat drama Yifan hyung. Dia terlihat sangat baik disana.

Sangat baik, hingga membuatku berpikir ia terlihat lebih baik tanpa aku disisinya. Senyum yang di kulumnya terlihat lebih lebar dan ia terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk dari terakhir kali kami bersama.

Itu berhasil membuatku merasa tidak berguna di sampingnya.

"Hyung terlihat tampan disana"

"Chanyeol hyung, kenapa lama sekali" Sehun berteriak dari bawah, sebelumnya ia merengek ingin di temani membeli kue kering dan aku langsung menyetujuinya kemudian naik ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket.

Sayangnya dering ponsel menguasai perhatianku.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Aku juga akan baik-baik saja, aku juga akan membuat hyung berpikir aku tampak lebih baik tanpa hyung.

"Hyung harus mengganti nomor ponsel hyung" Sehun berkomentar ketika kami baru membuat langkah pertama keluar dari dorm, bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sekeras apa dia berusaha mempertahankanku"

"Dia tidak mempertahankan hyung, dia sudah melepaskan hyung! dia melepaskan kita hyung mengertilah!" Sehun berteriak.

Aku tidak ingin mengerti, aku masih belum bisa baik-baik saja. Aku masih membutuhkan Kris di sampingku.

"Aku tau"

"Jangan bersikap sok baik mulai sekarang, jangan menerima mereka bahkan jika mereka berlutut ingin kembali pada kita"

Sehun memposisikan diri sebagai yang paling marah, ia lelah menangis karena kedua hyung kesayangannya pergi dan akhirnya mensugesti diri sendiri untuk marah pada mereka.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena setiap orang mempunyai hak untuk mengekspresikan perasaan mereka sendiri. Bahkan untuk Yixing hyung yang sesekali masih terdengar menelpon Luhan hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

_November 2013_

Aku tidak mengerti. Yifan hyung mulai sering membuat panggilan-panggilan aneh belakangan ini.

Ia secara terang-terangan selingkuh di hadapanku. Bahkan di ruangan yang sama denganku dia berani menerima telephone, walaupun dengan suara berbisik dan beberapa kali melirikku.

"Siapa?"

"Pamanku" dia tersenyum secara paksa setelah jawabannya terucap, semakin memancing tatapan membunuhku.

Aku hanya berdecak sebal kemudian berdiri dari ranjangnya, menyambar ponsel di atas nakas kemudian keluar dari kamar tempatnya berbagi dengan manager hyung. Tentu saja tidak di biarkan begitu saja.

"Kau bisa mengeceknya jika tidak percaya, kau akan mendengar suara pria tua jika kau menelpon nomor yang barusan menghubungiku"

"Aku tidak peduli"

Dengan tenang Yifan hyung membawaku ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggungku dengan lembut untuk menenangkanku seraya mengucapkan ribuan kalimat rayuannya sehingga amarahku reda.

Dia tau bagaimana cara memenangkanku.

"Aku ingin bisa marah pada hyung"

"Jangan, mungkin tidak sekarang"

"Apa permintaanmu untuk ulang tahun kali ini?"

Aku menegakkan tubuhku lantas berputar menghadap pemuda yang ku jadikan sandaran beberapa waktu lalu. Dia tersenyum lembut lantas menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi mataku.

Beberapa kali menyeka keringat yang masih menempel di keningku.

"Aku ingin kita bisa bertahan bahkan untuk 10 tahun atau 20 tahun kedepan"

Senyum lembut pemuda di hadapanku ini masih ada, hanya saja terlihat lebih tipis. Ia tidak terseyum setulus beberapa menit lalu.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Tidak"

Dan kemudian ia menarikku ke dalam dekapannya tanpa mengucapkan hal lain lagi. Mengeratkan pelukan tersebut dan mengeratkannya lagi hingga terasa sesak. Beberapa kali mengecup pundak telanjangku dan mengirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku ingin menikmati setiap detik denganmu"

Aku tertawa, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan yang menyiksa ini namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Dengan posesif Wufan hyung merengkuh lagi tubuhku yang sempat membuat jarak dengannya.

Sikapnya semakin membuatku merasa tidak aman saja.

"Aku ingin terus memelukmu bahkan ketika kita tidak lagi bisa bersama"

Entah apa artinya, yang jelas kalimat ini membuat dadaku sesak.

.

.

.

.

.

_April 2014_

—Setelah showcase kita akan berpisah—

Ku pikir itu adalah kalimat biasa, kita memang akan mengadakan promosi secara terpisah lagi. Akan ada perpisahan paling tidak 3 sampai 4 minggu setelah showcase. Dan seharusnya itu bukan suatu masalah karena dari awal kami memang sudah tau bahwa M dan K akan di promosikan secara terpisah.

Namun sepertinya Wufan hyung ingin membuat masalah (lagi) karena hal ini.

"Aku tidak suka promosi secara terpisah, kenapa Exo tidak jadi Exo saja, ini lebih melelahkan"

Mungkin dia benar-benar lelah.

Mungkin kami lah yang benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Wufan hyung terlalu sering mengeluh lelah, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena itu.

Dia lebih sering menghindariku akhir-akhir ini, melirikku ketika sedang latihan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ketika aku menangkap pandangannya. Dia lebih sering membuat Junmyoon hyung marah dan tak pernah memperdulikan rengekan Tao bahkan Sehun sekalipun.

Aku merasa tidak mengenal Wu Yifan yang ini.

"Hanya sebentar, promosi terpisah M dan K tak akan selama saat MAMA dulu"

"Tetap saja, promosi terpisah adalah promosi terpisah"

"Yifan" Minseok hyung bersuara, ini adalah kali pertamanya hyung pendiam ini ikut bersuara dalam perdebatan tak terlalu penting.

"Kau juga ingin menasehatiku?"

"Ada apa dengan gege sebenarnya?" Yixing hyung juga bersuara, dan itu jelas merupakan hal yang tidak adil bagi Yifan hyung. Karena dia semakin mendelik menatap dua orang di hadapannya itu.

"Ada apa denganku? Aku bers—"

"Bisakah kalian tidak berdebat?"

"Kau mulai lagi, leader"

Jelas itu kalimat ejekan, terlebih dengan seringai menyebalkan leader M ini. Junmyoon hyung sepertinya benar-benar tersulut. Meskipun begitu karena ada Kyungsoo yang menggenggam kepalan tangannya ia masih bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.

Aku berdiri, mendekati Wufan hyung lalu menarik paksa tangannya hingga ia mau mengikuti langkahku.

"Sudah cukup dengan menghindari aku, jangan membuat masalah dengan yang lain juga, bisakan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Wufan hyung hanya menunduk, memainkan kakinya dan terus saja menghindari pandanganku.

"Jangan membuat masalah karena hyung tau dari awal bahwa Exo memiliki 2 sub group"

.

.

.

.

_November 2015_

"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol"

Aku berkata aku sudah melupakannya, aku berkata aku bisa tersenyum lebar ketika kami bertemu lagi nanti. Aku berkata aku bisa tanpa Kris.

Dan ternyata, lututku terasa lebih lemas dari yang ku perkirakan.

Ada perasaan campur aduk yang membuat dadaku berdebar sangat kencang.

Aku marah, dan aku merindukan orang ini. Lebih dari perasaan apapun aku bahagia bisa melihat orang ini secara nyata ada di depanku, membuat lututku semakin tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama.

Ia tersenyum walaupun aku tidak menjawab pernyataannya. Dengan percaya diri Yifan hyung bahkan berjalan mendekat padaku. Melihat tidak ada perlawanan apapun dariku senyumnya semakin lebar saja.

"Jangan lebih dekat dari ini"

Dia benar-benar behenti.

"Hyung mau apa?"

"Aku punya kado ulang tahun untukmu"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima hadiah dari sembarang orang, sebaiknya bawa pulang saja"

Dan seperti kemarahanku yang sebelum-sebelumnya, dia berhasil meredakannya hanya dengan sekali pelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Lidahku kelu, tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap untuk menjawab penyataannya. Dan aku tak berniat untuk membuat diriku terlihat lebih lemah lagi dengan mengakui kerinduanku.

"Aku harus segera tampil"

Kulepaskan pelukannya secara paksa kemudian berlari ke ruang tunggu Exo. Mungkin member lain juga sedang membicarakan pertemuan mereka dengan Yifan hyung.

.

.

.

.

_Juni 2014_

'Tenang saja, aku akan kembali ketika hujan turun di musim semi selanjutnya'

Itu pesan pertama yang Yifan hyung kirimkan setelah acara kaburnya. Aku tidak terlalu mempercayai kalimat itu meskipun begitu pesan itu cukup untuk membuatku tenang.

Aku akan menunggu.

Aku tidak peduli berapa kali musim semi yang akan hyung habiskan di luar sana. Aku tetap akan menunggu.

.

.

.

_Oktober 2014_

Pesan itu ternyata tidak ada artinya, kembali apanya?

Dia benar-benar ingin terlepas dari kami.

Tidak memperdulikan hatiku yang menunggunya, tidak peduli marahnya kami karena kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba. Tidak peduli apa yang kami lewati untuk bisa berdiri lagi tanpa satu kaki yang menopang kami.

.

.

.

_Desember 2015_

"Kau masih memikirkan Yifan?" Minseok hyung bertanya suatu sore ketika kita selesai rehearsal untuk konser kami. Aku tidak langsung menjawabnya, hanya memandang Minseok hyung ragu-ragu. Kemudian menunduk.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa memikirkan Yifan adalah yang terbaik untukmu?" lanjutnnya.

"Aku tau itu bukan hal yang baik"

"Lalu kenapa masih memikirkannya?"

"Entahlah hyung, aku tidak bisa melupakannya"

"Tidak ada yang memintamu melupakannya Chanyeol, jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Itu saja. Wufan meninggalkanmu, dia meninggalkan kita"

Kalimat ini lagi.

Wufan meninggalkanku.

Tapi dia berjanji dia akan kembali.

Pada kenyataannya dia memang tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Aku tau hyung"

.

.

.

_Maret 2015_

Ponselku bergetar.

Ragu-ragu aku menggeser tombol hijau kemudian menempelkan benda bulat itu di samping telingaku.

"Kau disana Chanyeol?"

Aku hanya menjawab dengan degungan, dan orang di seberang sana kedengarannya lebih dari senang hanya karena jawaban tersebut. atau mugkin saja ini sebagian dari acting.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah menjawab panggilanku, aku sangat merindukanmu, dan aku ingin memelukmu, mencium aroma tubuhmu dan menghabiskan setiap detik dengan melihat wajahmu"

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, aku akan menjadi rumah bagi hyung, aku akan menjadi lebih baik, aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukan hyung bahkan ketika aku tidak bisa bernafas, cukup… kembalilah hyung"

"Chanyeol, kau tau…"

"Aku tidak peduli! aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun! Jangan hubungi aku lagi setelah ini"

Ponsel itu merosot dari tanganku, ada panggilan-paggilan lain setelah itu.

Mungkin benar kata Sehun, aku harus mengganti kontak.

.

.

.

_July 2017_

Hujan lagi.

Dan aku tidak peduli Wu Yifan akan kembali atau tidak.

Aku bisa tanpa dia.

Aku datang membuat karirku sendiri dan aku sendiri yang akan menentukan kemana arah karir dan mimpiku.

Aku memikirkan Yifan, dan aku bisa menjadi lebih baik tanpanya.

.

.

.

.

_Mei 2014_

"Apa kami juga masuk dalam pertimbangan hyung ketika memutuskan meninggalkan exo?"

Diam.

"Apa aku juga masuk dalam pertimbangan hyung?"

"Apa hatiku juga masuk dalam pertimbangan?"

"Atau memang selama ini hyung tidak pernah serius padaku?"

"Aku serius" Nada bicara Yifan hyung bahkan lebih tinggi dariku ketika menjawab pertanyaan terakhir, merasa salah bicara ia kemudian menunduk dan beberapa kali melirikku. "Aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu"

"Semudah itu kah hyung akan meninggalkan aku?"

"Ini juga tidak mudah bagiku Chanyeol, aku memikirkannya berkali-kali dan pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa bertahan"

Air mata bodohku.

Suara parauku akan terdengar menyedihkan jika aku menjawab. Jadi aku hanya diam dan sebisa mungkin menahan isakanku.

Ia meraih tanganku dan tanpa menunggu detik berlalu aku menariknya kembali.

"Selamat jalan hyung, semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan"

.

.

.

.

Mungkin hyung memang terlalu lelah.

Atau aku yang tidak terlalu berharga untuk membuat hyung bertahan.

Tamat

GIMME TIME MACHINE~~


End file.
